CRYSTAL SNOW
by specialmsg
Summary: story & cover by : specialmsg ;; Happy annivarsary 3th Park Jimin & Min Yoongi ; 3 september dimana keduanya bermula, sampailah di 3 tahun mereka bersama. Hari jadi yang ditunggu, kenangan yang dibangun selama 3 tahun, apa lagi yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah ini? ;; YoonMin MinYoon MinGa Jimsu TOP!jimin BOTTOM!yoongi


**CRYSTAL SNOW — pjm x myg**

Wattpad : specialmsg_

———

" _Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu sekali lagi sebelum kamu menghilang"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin yang lain, hanya ingin merasakan waktu ini sedikit lebih lama."_

 _"Bolehkah aku menyentuh hatimu? aku ingin menyentuhnya, meskipun suatu saat nanti kamu akan pergi."_

———

"Tanganmu dingin." Ucap seorang pria pada orang disampingnya saat itu. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan kehangatan yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini.

Malam gelap tanpa bintang serta dingin yang menusuk tubuh perlahan datang seiring rintik hujan yang jatuh diatas kepala beberapa anak muda yang tengah asik berjalan-jalan, bersenda gurau beberapa saat lalu. Langkah kaki itu harus terpaksa berhenti kemana saja untuk menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dari air yang sepertinya tak bersehabat dengan mereka.

Namun karena perhentian ini membuat beberapa orang harus duduk di dalam sebuah mini market dan menunggu hujan reda. Adapula yang singgah ke tempat makan pinggir jalan lainnya sekedar menunggu hujan sedikit melembut dengan mereka.

Malam semakin larut namun kedua orang yang sejak tadi masih menggenggam tangan satu sama lain itu juga enggan untuk bergerak menerobos air dingin diluar sana.

Pria berjaket denim yang mengambil pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ikut berhenti di toko itu tengah menggenggam tangan orang didepannya ini dan menggosok lembut tangan dingin pasangannya yang hampir beku karena dingin membuat kulit pucatnya semakin putih.

Jarinya semakin mengerat dan mencoba memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya agar tetap hangat.

"Kamu kenapa sayang? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya pria itu lagi kepada pasangannya. Pria manis dengan wajah cemberut itu menunduk sembari melihat tangan mereka masih saling bertaut.

Pria tampan yang memiliki daya tarik seluruh orang diruangan ini hanya fokus ke pasangannya disaat pasangannya bahkan menutup mata karena malu. Ia sadar seluruh mata menatap kearah mereka dengan segala bisikan yang terdengar jelas oleh telinganya.

"Semua orang disini melihat ke arahmu Jimin." Pria manis bertubuh kurus yang tengah duduk disamping pria tampan bernama Jimin tadi mencoba menarik tangannya dari saku Jimin.

"Terus kenapa? Aku disini hanya melihatmu, bukan mereka."

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt.." jimin menyadari kekasihnya pasti risih dengan tatapan dan bisikan orang-orang terhadap kemesraan yang mereka berdua lakukan sedangkan sepertinya menurut mereka yang merasa dirinya normal itu, apa yang dilakukannya disana tidaklah pantas.

Ini dikarenakan mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

Bisikan bisikan orang tentang bagaimana bisa seorang pria tampan seperti Jimin memiliki pacar yang juga seorang pria? Atau seperti, kenapa mereka bermesraan di tempat ramai dengan saling bergandengan tangan tanpa rasa malu? Segala hal tentang itu membuat orang risih dan menatap kesal ke kedua orang ini.

Jimin menyadari apa yang dikhawatirkan kekasihnya, namun ia tetap tak ingin berhenti.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka sayang. Kamu milikku. Aku milikmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu Yoongi. Aku hanya perduli padamu." Jimin berucap sembari mengelus kepala kekasihnya yang bernama Yoongi itu. Ucapan bagai mantra untuk Yoongi mampu membuatnya kembali nyaman.

Ucapan magis itu Yoongi ingin mendengarnya selalu dari Jimin.

———

Namun kenyatanya mengatakan hal lain pada kehidupan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Suatu hari di salah satu apartemen di Seoul tinggalah seorang Min Yoongi yang tengah menjalani tahun terakhirnya menjadi mahasiswa di bidang arsitek. Hari itu ia kedatangan tamu untuk pertama kalinya dari Daegu tempat asalnya, yaitu kedua orang tuanya.

Saat itu tepat saat Yoongi dan Jimin tengah melakukan anniversary mereka ke-3 sejak 3 tahun lalu dengan segala kegigihan Jimin untuk mendapatkan senior manis incarannya ini akhirnya terwujud. Hari demi hati yang dilaluinya tetap membuatnya bahagia meski jauh dari keluarganya.

Namun satu hal yang Yoongi takutkan bahkan Jimin pun tidak tahu.

Dia tidak pernah mendapat izin orang tuanya untuk berpacaran. Dan lagi, ini dengan seorang pria yang ayahnya tak ketahui asal-usulnya. Ayahnya yang sangat disiplin dengan segala macam bentuk peraturan yang ia buat pasti akan sangat tidak senang dengan kenyataan yang terjadi bahwa anaknya berpacaran diam-diam.

Kedatangan kedua orang tuanya bukan hanya menjadi sebuah kejutan namun berita yang mereka bawalah yang menjadi bencana bagi Yoongi.

"Menikah!?" Yoongi berseru cepat setelah mendengar ucapan orang tuanya, ia nampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapan ayahnya sehingga ia mengulang pertanyaan itu.

"Keluarga Kim ingin mencarikan anaknya calon menantu yang baik dan ia bertanya dengan ayah."

"Dan ayah menyanggupinya? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya lebih dahulu denganku!"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus Yoongi dan kau akan segera bekerja di perusahaan ayah. Mereka dengan senang menerima kau sebagai menantunya."

"Aku tidak mau." ia masih bersikukuh menolak.

"YOONGI!!!!!" teriak ayahnya.

"Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Kalian tidak pernah bertanya apakah aku bisa, apa aku mau. Kalian selalu seenak kalian. Kalian tidak pernah mendengar apa yang anak kalian inginkan." Yoongi teriak sembari menahan amarah yang hampir saja keluar berbarengan air matanya.

"Cukup Yoongi. Dengan melihatmu seperti ini saja ayah tidak mau kau hanya menjadi orang biasa. Kau belum dewasa untuk menentukan sesuatu. Kau masih anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. jika bukan karena ayah kau tidak akan bisa sampai disini."

Yoongi terkejut dengan ucapan orang tuanya, jadi maksudnya semua usahanya untuk mendapat gelar selama ini hanya rencana yang keluarganya atur. Dia tidak sadar dia melakukan apa yang keluarganya inginkan, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidak mau mendengar apa keinginannya.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin menikah!" teriak yoongi kembali.

Yoongi keluar dari apartemennya dan meninggalkan keluarganya disana. Ia tidak perduli. Perasaan kesal memenuhi fikirannya dan ia butuh sendiri. Ia benci, benci dengan semua hal hari itu.

Malam kemudian datang dengan Yoongi yang berada di ruang proyeknya di kampus. Sendirian dengan tubuh meringkuk menangis di atas sofa. Malam yang seharusnya ia jalani bersama Jimin untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka malah berakhir dengan dirinya tidak datang ke kamar Jimin yang tepat berada di ujung kamarnya.

Langit malam semakin gelap tanpa adanya bintang dimalam itu hanya angin malam yang semakin memberikan hawa dingin menusuk tulang Jimin yang rela berjalan tanpa pakaian hangat hanya untuk menjemput kekasihnya untuk kekamarnya dan merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Namun yang ia dapatkan malah kedua orang tua yang membuka pintu kamar Yoongi.

Suasana sunyi dan dingin yang dirasakan Jimin saat ini persis datang dari ayahnya Yoongi didepannya sedangkan ibunya baru saja memberikannya teh hangat.

"Jadi, namamu Jimin? Teman Yoongi?" tanya ayah Yoongi membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri karena teralu tegang.

"I-iya Om."

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat, Yoongi biasanya jarang akrab dengan orang. Aku sempat khawatir jika dia tidak dapat teman yang baik saat dia jauh dari rumah." Ibu Yoongi mencairkan suasana tegang dengan memberikan senyuman.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu Jimin." Ucap ayah Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah Om, akan aku usaha lakukan."

"Bujuk Yoongi untuk menyetujui pernikahannya, tahun depan setelah lulus kuliah. Semua persiapan sudah berj--"

"P-pernikahan!!??" dengan gugup Jimin bertanya. Membuat kedua orang tua ini mengangguk pelan.

"Ya pernikahan. Meski aku tidak tau Yoongi sekarang dimana, tapi aku yakin dia akan pulang, jadi kau harus bisa membujuknya Jimin. Kami akan segera pulang dengan kereta malam ini. Jadi aku serahkan urusan Yoongi padamu."

Dengan mata dan bibir membulat tanda keterkejutannya masih menghampirinya, ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua orang itu telah pulang dan ia yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk sedih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

———

Setelah hari itu berlalu Jimin tidak membicarakan apapun pada Yoongi. Mereka tetap menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa layaknya pasangan kekasih. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka saling memikirkan hal itu.

Dengan kelakuan Jimin yang semakin hari semakin manja dengan Yoongi dan begitupun dengan Yoongi yang selalu ingin bersama Jimin. Mereka semakin tidak ingin pisah.

Eratan baju ditarik oleh tangan putih pada baju kemeja yang dipakai Jimin kala malam itu ia ingin pamit pulang. Namun Yoongi menahannya.

"Bisakah Jimin tidak pulang malam ini."

"Apa kamu sakit sayang?" Jimin menempelkan tangannya di kening Yoongi membuat Yoongi yang tengah duduk di sofa menarik Jimin untuk ia peluk.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan pulang."

Mereka kembali diam dalam pelukan mereka di sofa. Tubuh Jimin yang ditindih Yoongi diatasnya tak membuat Jimin keberatan karena Yoongi memiliki tubuh yang ringan untuk seorang pria. Dan dia nyaman dengan Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Jiminie, apa Jimin sayang Yoongi."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu sayang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita putus."

Sontak ucapan itu membuat Jimin membeku. Dari sudut manapun ia tak mengerti maksud Yoongi barusan padanya. Yoongi yang bangkit dari tubuh Jimin kemudian duduk. Membuat Jimin ikut duduk.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Jim."

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Jimin yang tau arah ucapan ini tidak ingin bertanya langsung dari Yoongi.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan aku akan kembali ke Daegu dan kau akan lanjut bekerja di Seoul. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Kau tidak serius kan sayang?"

"Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri tanpamu mulai sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

"Aku tidak mau Yoongi."

"Kita hanya akan berteman mulai sekarang."

"Tidak Yoongi!"

"Kau pasti bisa Jimin."

"YOONGI!!"

Teriakan Jimin membuat Yoongi diam dan menunduk. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat hatinya dan hati Jimin tersakiti. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memisahkan status mereka. Dia tidak bisa membohongi Jimin untuk terus berada didekatnya sedangkan ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain.

Hubungan seperti ini untuknya hanyalah sebuah permainan hati yang menjebaknya menjadi suatu kenyamanan untuk terus dilanjutkan. Sampai dia sadar bahwa itu semua harus segera berakhir. Entah dia kalah atau menang.

Dan kali ini ia sadar bahwa ia kalah.

Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan seorang yang ia cintai.

———

Tahun baru datang dengan hawa dingin yang masih setia menyelimuti hari mereka. Hari-hari semakin dingin dengan tubuh kecil terbungkus jaket tebal untuk berlarian ke kampus yang memiliki ruangan yang hangat untuk dirinya belajar.

Dan kembali pria manis bertubuh mungil dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih pucat itu menatap sosok pria tampan di ujung koridor bersama temannya yang lain, orang itu dilihatnya dalam diam.

Sudah 3 bulan mereka putus dengan Yoongi yang memutuskan hubungan ini sepihak dengan Jimin yang tidak mengungkit masalah ini namun tidak juga memaksakannya.

Jimin yang tidak bertanya apapun membuat Yoongi berfikir bahwa, Jimin bisa menerima akhir dari hubungan itu.

Namun Yoongi salah.

Jimin tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yoongi.

Setiap hari Yoongi mendapatkan puisi manis dalam post-it yang diletakkan Jimin kedalam loker Yoongi. Kalimat-kalimat manis yang menceritakan 'Bagaimana seorang pria manis yang merebut jiwanya untuk selalu bersama pria manis itu.

Bagaimana hatinya terjebak dalam senyuman manis yang diberikan pria manis itu padanya.

Dan juga seberapa besar berat harinya saat ini saat ia tidak bisa berada bersama orang yang dia cintai.

Dan ini dari post-it setelah 3 bulan ini menceritakan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang dicintainya selain pria manis itu.'

Suatu hari kemudian datang dimana Yoongi menangis karena dia sangat merindukan sosok Jimin. Dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih sampai dia tertidur di sofa dalam ruangan proyeknya.

Seseorang yang 3 bulan ini selalu memperhatikan tingkah mantan kekasihnya ini pasti tau apa yang membuatnya berada disana dan tertidur lemah. Dia cukup sulit melakukan yang tidak bisa ia lakukan layaknya dirinya yang tidak bisa jauh dari Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Elusan tangan dikepalanya membuat Yoongi terbangun. Dengan mengerjap pelan ia mendapati wajah Jimin didepannya.

"Tanganmu dingin." Ucap Jimin sembari menarik tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya. Namun Yoongi menarik tangannya cepat.

Hujan di luar kampus memberikan suasana dingin pada mereka berdua. Yoongi yang segera berdiri kemudian mendapati Jimin berucap, "Diluar hujan. Kau tidak bisa pulang."

"Aku bisa berlari."

"Bukankah kau ingin kita berteman. Kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang."

"Aku tidak menjauhimu." Masih ia tak melihat sosok yang berbicara dengannya itu.

"Kalau begitu duduk disini." Suruh Jimin ke Yoongi, ia merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Jimin.

Mereka saling bertatapan. "Jangan pernah mengirimkan kertas-kertas tak berguna ke lokerku lagi." Ucap Yoongi kejam. "Aku tidak pernah mengirimkan kertas-kertas itu." Ucap Jimin menolak mengerti.

"Aku tau itu tulisanmu Jimin."

"Kau masih mengingat tulisanku?"

"Bodoh."

"Aku masih menyukaimu Yoongi."

Yoongi diam tak menjawab, nafasnya terlalu berat hingga ia memejamkan matanya, ia takut ia akan lemah dan jatuh dengan kalimat itu.

"Meski kau akan menikah sekalipun setelah lulus ini." lanjut Jimin padanya.

Yoongi menoleh, "D-dari mana kau tau—"

"Kedua orang tuamu menyuruhku untuk membujukmu menikah. Apa aku seperti orang jahat tidak membujukmu melakukan itu semua."

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan orang lain Yoongi." Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

Meski nyaman, Yoongi tidak bisa menerima pelukan itu. Ia harus melepas pelukan itu. Namun tangan yang seharusnya berguna mendorong tubuh Jimin malah menggenggam erat baju Jimin. "Aku juga. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang jahat jim." Suara isak mulai terdengar dengan keinginan untuk melepas pelukan itu hilang. Yoongi semakin menangis dalam pelukan Jimin.

Terasa hangat saat tangan Jimin mengelus belakang kepala Yoongi pelan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin yang lain, aku hanya ingin merasakan waktu seperti ini sedikit lebih lama."

Jimin menarik pelukan mereka dan menatap lurus ke mata Yoongi. Jimin mulai mencium wajah Yoongi bergantian kening, "Aku menyayangimu." Ucapnya kemudian lanjut pipi tembam Yoongi, "Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya lagi. Hidung mungil itu ia lanjut, "Aku milikmu." dan terakhir bibir manis yang ia rindukan, "Aku mencintaimu Yoongi."

"Setiap hari aku berharap untuk bisa memelukmu kembali, mendengar suaramu, melihat senyumanmu, bahkan aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu sekali lagi sebelum kamu menghilang.

Aku terlalu takut untuk meminta hal ini, jika kau tidak mau melihatku lagi."

Yoongi semakin manangis mendengar ucapan Jimin, hal itu begitu menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

Dalam bisikan pelan Jimin berucap didepan wajah Yoongi yang tengah menangis, "Bolehkah aku menyentuh hatimu kembali? aku ingin menyentuhnya, meskipun suatu saat nanti kamu akan pergi dariku."

"Buat aku melupakan hal ini Jimin, aku hanya ingin kau yang memiliku meski itu berarti harus membantah keinginan orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi kali ini Yoongi. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu sampai akhir."

"Buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya Jim."

"Jangan pernah menyesal akan hal ini Yoongi."

Yoongi menggeleng dan segera saja Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya dan mendudukkannya dalam pangkuannya. Mereka mulai berciuman dengan panas menghiraukan betapa dingin dan derasnya hujan diluar sana.

Malam ini membuat mereka harus melakukan kegiatan dimana, 'aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya.' Suatu hal panas mulai begitu saja terjadi dengan Jimin dan Yoongi yang bergelung di atas sofa dan mendesah nama satu sama lain dan mencapai pelepasan hingga Yoongi dan Jimin berucap kata magis yang selama ini mereka tidak bisa ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yoongi."

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Kau begitu manis sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu."

Akhirnya Yoongi pun menangis bahagia dalam pelukan Jimin.

 **END**


End file.
